新しいテイマーズ！ここに私達は行く！New Tamers Here we go!
by Radioactiveboy
Summary: Connor was an average kid who like many others liked to play the Digimon Card game but it all changed when he found a strange blue card...
1. このデバイスは何ですか？ What is this Device!

Episode 1

"And with this upgrade card I digivolve Tankdramon to Darkdramon!" Connor laughed "You lose!" Connor was in the park with his friends Yuu and Mako playing the digimon card game. He had just won a game against Yuu which was a pretty big achivment on his side.

"Fine..." Yuu grumbled. He handed Connor a few cards that he won from him.

"So whose next to play me?" Connor grinned

"I've already lost enough cards to you guys" Mako sighed "And my allowance dosn't come until next week so I'm broke" Mako grabbed all the cards he had left and put them in his box where he kept them. "Plus if we don't hurry we're going to break Curfew and get in trouble."

Connor nodded "Meet me by the gate I'll be there in a second."

Both Mako and Yuu left. "Ok so save keep in deck...save keep in deck..." Connor said deciding which cards he should put in his deck and which to save for later until he came across a strange card. A blue card...

"Don't remember this being here" Connor blinked "Wonder what it does?" Connor took out his DS which had the Digimon World game in it. Yuu had given him a card reader attachment for it so he slashed cards when needed.

He turned on the game and saw a familar face. Keramon. He had been rasing the digimon for awhile and the rookie had won him quite a few battles. "Well Keramon" Connor said "Your getting an Upgrade."

Connor slowly slashed the card through the Card reader. When it went through Connor DS started sparking and flashing "What the Heck?" Connor exclaimed. The DS was engulfed in light and it slowly changed. Slowly the light faded until in Connors hands was a black and purple device.

"What the..." Connor blinked "Is this what I think it is?"

* * *

><p>Wow seems Connor has a strange new toy! Wonder what his parens will think when he comes home with a weird device instead of a DS? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monster!<p> 


	2. クモの洞窟で In the Cave of spiders

Episode 2

The device in Connor's hands kept beeping. "I-I-I think it is!" Connor exclaimed "It's a Digivice!"

Suddenly a Holographic circle appered from above the Digivice it seemed to be some sort of compass with a purple arrow pointing to the right of Connor.

"This is a stupid move but I have to take a chance" Connor said to himself. He turned until he was facing the way the arrow pointed and nodded running off in that direction.

"Connor better show up soon" Mako grumbled.

"Take a chill pill" Yuu said "He'll be here soon."

Connor kept up running to where the arrow had already had to cross a big river on a fallen tree and crawl through a giant pipe so he couldn't think of anything worse except what wa sinfront of him. The infamous Spider cave.

The Spider cave was just what the name implied a cave full of spiders. Kids were always daring each other to go in but no one actually did it. Connor shuddered spiders were the one thing that he despised. But he knew he had to go in.

Slowly Connor walked up to the cave entrance. He carfuly walked inside. After about a few minutes of walking Connor began to relax. _'Maybe it was just a rumor' _He thought to himself _'Maybe there arn't any spiders at all' _Suddenly something big hairy and crawling fell on Connor's head. The biggest brown spider Connor had ever seen had fallen on his head. He quickly batted it off making it slam against a wall. At least he thought it was a wall but was actually a giant web of black spiders. They started to crawl closer and closer to Connor. Connor screamed backing up but slipped. He had fallen into a hole and went farther...farther...farther down into the hole...

Wow looks like Connor just had a bad trip! What happens next? Find out on the next Digimon Digital monsters!


	3. Keramon？私のデジモン！Keramon? My Digimon!

Episode 3

Connor had closed his eyes as he waited for the sound of crunching bones and the excrusiating pain of his body hitting the rocks but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. He had been floating in the air being held by some invisible unknown force.

Slowly Connor saw that he was being slowly carried down. He lightly put his feet down on the floor of the cavern. the place seemed to be flowing with multi colored ribbons of Zeros and Ones. "Beautiful" Connor gasped looking around.

He slowly followed the ribbions as they slowly led down a dark tunnel lit up by the ribbons. Finally Connor had made it to a large dome shaped room in the cave.

The ribbons of data that had seemed to be following him started to turn a dark blue color. the Ribbinos had gone stiff and connected themselves together forming a pyramid shape. A blue light seemed to melt from the tip of the Pyramid to the bottom. Connor had hopped inside it at the last minute.

Suddenly the device in Connors hands started to flash and a white light shot out of it to the tip of the pyramid. An orb of light was created at the tip of it and slowly each wall turned into that bright white. when the last wall turned that white all the blue ribbons flashed and a bright beam of light shot down from the top of the pyramid to right in front of where Connor was.

"It's so bright..." connor whimpered blocking his eyes from the light. he could see a figure sort of appering in the middle of the light beam. Finally there was an explosion of light knocking Connor backwards. Connor shook his head and opened his eyes. He gasped.

Standing there was Keramon the digimon Connor had been raising in his Digimon game!

"Are you Connor?" Keramon asked slowly in a noble voice. Connor nodded. Keramon floated over to him and bowed his head "It is a pleasure for you to be my Tamer."

* * *

><p>Whoa! seems Connor definetly didn't see that coming! Want to know what happens next? Find out on the next digimon digital monsters!<p> 


	4. 過去keramons？Keramons Past?

Episode 4

"...What?" Connor blinked. he could of swarn the talking Keramon in front of him said he was his Tamer.

"I Said I am honored that your my Tamer ever since you raised me I've wanted to get out of the toy and you freed me."

"Wait. Your the Keramon that I raised inside of my Digimon world game?" Connor asked skeptically obviously not beliving a word.

"That is correct" Keramon nodded.

"Then prove it"

Keramon looked at him. "When you first started the game six months ago you had to choose a digimon to start with. You didn't want to use Terriermon Guilmon Renamon or any of the other partnered digimon because you felt it was unoriginal" Keramon took a breath then went on. "Then you found a small jellyfish baby level digimon called Kuramon. you remembered Kuramon was the baby level of Keramon the digimon you saw in the Digimon Movie thinking maybe it didn't know what it was doing to the internet and chose him. You helped me digivolve to Rookie level and I thank you and now in return I am your digimon partner"

Connor sat on the ground "Whoa" He blinked "Are you sure that I'm the right kid? I mean I can't even take care of a cat or dog much less a digimon!"

"Don't worry I can take care of myself you just need to help me get stronger" Keramon explained.

"I will" Connor nodded...

"Weird I'm getting a digimon signal" A girls voice said looking at a black and pink D-Arc.

"It's probably nothing these things are always malfunctioning" An even girlier voice replied "Don't let it worry you Lilly"

"I guess your right Lulumon" The girls voice replied "We better get home before were in trouble."

"Yes we better" The other voice agreed.

From under a bridge a shadowy figure with long hair and a hat started running down a street to a neighborhood. A smaler figure followed floating just overhead.

Whoa! I didn't see that coming! So Connor is a Digimon Tamer! A whos Lilly and Lulumon? Wanna know what happens? Find out on the next digimon digital monsters!


	5. ああ崖！Ahh a cliff!

Episode 5

"Okay, so you promise that nothing bad will happen to you if I do this….right?" Connor winced as he held out his digivce. "Yeah I promise." Keramon nodded.

"O-Okay…" He pressed a button on the device as a HUGE stream of light flooded the place. When he opened his eyes he would see that on the screen of his little black and purple machine was none other than Keramon. "Connor, the transport was a success!" The digimon grinned.

Connor smiled to himself and rested on his bed. Having to sneak a big tentacle thingy in your backpack while you climb out of a spider infested cave takes a lot out of you. Eventually he began to doze off as the figure outside of his window stared in.

"So this is the other Tamer?" Tobias asked, staring through the window. "Yah, as far as the digivice's signal is telling us." Next to him a small ball of blackk with bat wings on either side was on his side.

"Well, I guess we'll have to see what he does…" The boy grinned to himself before letting himself fall backwards and run off into the night.

When Connor awoke, he took in a deep breath of air. "…I feel like going for a bikeride~!" Running through the house he waved goodbye to his mother and father, who hadn't seemed to notice his DS had gone missing yet. Riding his dark blue bike, Connor hummed to himself as he put Keramon up on the handlebars. Being on a backroad they were safe from people noticing him.

Suddenly something seemed to hit Connor's bike as he lost control. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, as he suddenly road right off a cliff!

Oh no! What's gonna happen to Connor and Keramon? And who is this Tobias person? Is he connected to Connor being knocked off the road?! Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monster!


End file.
